Heart Filled Melodies
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Maka's boredom drives her to sing an entire song and Soul's boredom pushes him to join. Soon after, both are dancing in the kitchen wearing less than everyday outfits while singing! Fluff ensues, Soka T for very minor language


This story is the result of a severe wave of boredom I suffered several months ago; I just never posted it, lol

Anyway, I own none of the songs and I don't own Soul Eater

And who knows? I may add a bit more if asked.

So Enjoy and review

**Heart Filled Melodies**

He doesn't understand how she does it, but she just does. Just when he thinks he knows what to expect from her, she does a totally different thing. It was just another one of those countless instants. Just when he though she was going to get bored and come back into the living room from the kitchen while waiting for water to boil, she didn't. Instead, she sang a very interesting song...

_** "If you and I both start  
>To knock on our connected doors,<br>What kind of future will be waiting for us?  
>Every adult searches for their perfect style<br>One day, like gears  
>Everything will fall to place," Maka sang softly.<strong>_

Soul looked over into the kitchen. What the hell was his freaking meister doing now? Did she enjoy driving him crazy? Not possible, because she really didn't know how crazy she made him sometimes. Soul didn't want to admit it and that's exactly why she didn't know that...and something else.

_** "God, if you're there, please listen. I can't repeat  
>This eternal time…I'm unable to properly send off these days.<br>So, if just a bit longer, I want to stay a child.  
>Boys and Girls will be what kind of persons<br>That will be hiding in this world…dreaming  
>And that's the story."<br>**Okay, if she doesn't shut up_...That's what Soul wished to think. Unfortunately, he was actually enjoying this, so he couldn't exactly think what he really wished he was thinking. Maka just had that freaking effect on him, which he hated so very much since it was so uncool...but was it really?  
><em><strong> "The day disappears in the twilight<br>But what on earth does it leave behind?  
>Your footsteps get closer and closer.<br>If I were to embrace all these days,  
>The dark sky doesn't seem like a bad thing,<br>The shining stars are the perfect background."  
><strong>_What the hell was she singing anyway? He wondered if she even knew what she was singing or if she was just being an idiot. No, Maka usually knew what she was doing and she wasn't very often an idiot. Her singing was beautiful and perfect, yet it was distracting Soul from doing what Soul did often when they were in their apartment, nothing. Because he couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to do at that moment...a want that was making him red in the face.  
><strong><em> "God, listen to this Happy Song, the 'Eternal Edition' recording.<br>'Take 1-2-For You!' singing it with a loud voice.  
>Right now, if just for a bit longer<br>I'll remember my fleeting memories while you're charmed by my hair  
>The passing days are my musical scale that chime to 'La la' melody."<br>_**Why couldn't she see? Was she that dense? Did he have to spell it out for her? What the hell did he have to do to show her?  
><em><strong> "In this world, Black or White<br>Present the meaning of my life, in detail I Paint My Life.  
>"3D" Gray is to vague, so there is none of it<br>Because adults are habitually clichéd."  
><strong>_Soul sighed and went to stand in doorway. Dinner had made progress from being a not-boiling pot of water, but Maka still wouldn't shut up. It didn't matter because this was the final verse of the song and Soul truly didn't mind, although he still wouldn't admit that if it would save his life. Maybe he'd admit it if it would save her life, but not if it would save his.  
>"<em><strong>God, if you're there, please listen. I can't repeat<br>This eternal time…I'm unable to properly send off these days.  
>So, if just a bit longer, I want to stay a child, in behalf of Peter Pan.<br>If in the morning I haven't woken up yet, then illuminate this world All right?"  
><strong>_Peter Pan? Who the hell was that? What the crap was Maka singing?  
>"What are you singing?"<br>Maka jumped about two feet off the floor, her hand flying to her heart and her nightgown floating up, only to be hidden by her panicked hands. Her legs went the wrong way, sending Maka to land right on her butt, leaving her legs completely revealed by the scrunched up gown. It was pink, lacy, and thin, but it was best for Maka at this point since she was a bit cut up from the day's battle. She needed to be wearing something loose and comfortable...such as a very thin gown that barely passed her knees.  
>"Damn it Soul, you scared the hell out of me! What did you want?"<br>She stood back up and groaned, rubbing her sore backside and uttering more choice words before putting her attention back on dinner.  
>"Stop laughing."<br>Soul wiped the smirk off of his face, "I wanted to know what you were singing."  
>"Oh, it was Style by Kana Nishino. Well, the English translation anyway...Why, was I bad?"<br>Her face tinted red at the idea that she could've sounded terrible in front of him. Him of all people to sound horrible in front of. When did she care? Even Maka couldn't answer that damned question, but how she wished she could.  
>"No, I wanted to know."<br>He leaned up against the door frame, watching his beautiful blond haired, green eyed meister cook whatever. Fine, since he had to listen to her sing, he would sing too.  
><strong><em>"If the lamps of linked souls<br>Point to your heart  
>Can you hear the echoes now<br>Stronger than words?" Soul sang softly.  
><em>**Maka gasped softly, turning to look at her albino weapon, only for him to catch her in his arms.

"Soul!" Maka yelped in surprise.

_**"We barely ever look one another in the eye**_

_** Yet our very fates are becoming intertwined**_

_** Our destinations overlap completely**_

_** So run with me through the slippery night."**_

He reached over and pushed dinner back off the burner, which he then turned off. Carefully, Soul twirled Maka around and flicked his arm to send her out before pulling her back.

"Soul, I'm not dressed for this! What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like you idiot?"

Soul twirled her back out as he sang the next verse.

_**"Though the glare that comes from being too tenacious**_

_** May carry over into bad dreams."**_

He paused to stare at Maka for a moment as she blushed deeply. She was beautiful...he had to admit that. She seemed to be thinking while Soul was preparing to sing the next verse. He didn't expect what she did next, like usual; she always managed to shock him. He was twirling her back in as she sang what he had been about to;

_**"If the lamps of linked souls**_

_** Point to your heart**_

_** Do you hear the echoes now**_

_** Stronger than words?"**_

"Oh, so you know Resonance by T.M. Revolution?" inquired Soul with an entertained look on his face as he gazed into the face of his meister.

"I'm changing songs."

"Oh really? To what?" Soul grinned playfully with a very entertained look on his pale face.

"Well, I don't know the whole thing, but..."

Maka smiled, closing her green eyes as she leaned against Soul.

_**"Fairy blue for you**_

_** I destroyed the stars**_

_** And hung up a **_

_** Black Paper moon.**_

_** If you believe in me**_

_** When your lost, here I am**_

_** Forever with your soul.**_

_** If you look up**_

_** I'll be there, shining like the moon."**_

"Papermoon by Tommy Heavenly. Nice choice Maka."

Soul continued leading the slow dance he had just started with Maka. She started relaxing, melting closer to Soul's body.

"Thanks. Okay, play your card."

"Oh, its cards? Huh, I thought we were just singing random songs."

"Soul, you know what I meant!"

Soul laughed at her as he tried to think of another lyric.

_**"So I sought you to fill in the gaps**_

_** Left by what I lack**_

_** Only to gather up the sadness passed **_

_** Through our touching fingers **_

_** If you claim the wish deep in my heartbeat**_

_** As being destiny **_

_** Then the memories and lost remnants **_

_** You left behind**_

_** Are still abandoned, even now."**_

Maka frowned slightly, "Strength by Abington Boys School? That's depressing..."

"Okay, what do you recommend?"

Maka thought for a moment and then looked up.

"I really don't know...oh!"

Maka paused to stare up into Soul's red eyes. She smiled gently, enjoying this event she hadn't anticipated.

_** "It was the first new century,**_

_** In 100 years,  
>And when I felt like I should cry,<br>I laughed away my tears  
>The end of a millennium,<br>We waited a long, long time,  
>To see the brave new world,<br>And the mountains we would climb  
>The things I tried to comprehend,<br>As a child, remain a mystery,  
>But there's nothing you need to defend,<br>There's nothing great about me.  
>All I will ever believe,<br>Is the pounding of my heart, though,  
>It doesn't answer questions,<br>That's just the way it goes!  
>All I will ever have faith in is the beating in my chest,<br>It won't predict tomorrow or give me eternal rest."**_

"Pounding of My Heart, by Carl Finch? I didn't expect that one. Okay Maka, take this one."

"Bring it!" she laughed.

_** "Spinning the roulette of destiny  
>I was watching you all the time<br>Why is it that even though I'm this blissful  
>If I gaze at the horizon, I'll get sad?<br>It feels as if I'm looking at the me from back then from faraway  
>Spinning the roulette of destiny<br>These and those things that I think deeply about are mystery  
>Look, the person of my destiny is there<br>I was watching you all the time  
>Looking up at the starry sky with a smile<br>It's like even from this high place, I can fly  
>If I increase my speed and peek through a telescope<br>I can see the future  
>Spinning the roulette of destiny<br>To where I go can I meet my memories?  
>The petty us on the blue Earth<br>Will still keep on evolving now  
>Spinning the of destiny<br>Wings of when I depart are bravely  
>Look, at anytime luck is waiting<br>I was watching you all the time  
>I was watching you all the time."<strong>_

"Spinning the Roulette of Destiny by Zard. That was so easy," Maka chuckled.

"Easy? To identify perhaps but it takes forever to memorize!"

Maka laughed, trying to remember the last time she had this much fun. She couldn't remember, but she really was enjoying herself

"I challenge you to a love song now," Soul stated.

"Aren't most of these love songs in the first place?"

Soul thought back...she was right! Holy crap! How's that work?

"You want a love song? Here's a good one."

Soul's curiosity spiked as his meister took a breath and sang out again.

_** "Kiss, kiss, fall in love!  
>Hey, hey, hey<br>I see you come, I watch you go  
>You never seem to leave me though<br>So is this love or hate?  
>We'll see, you're making me crazy."<strong>_

"Sakura Kiss? Really Maka?"

"Oh, so you have a better idea?"

"Sure I do, don't I always since I'm so cool?"

"Shut up Soul and sing the damn song will you?"

"I never said it was a song, I said it was an idea."

Maka tensed up slightly but relaxed again. She wondered what Soul's idea could possibly be, but she wondered if she would really mind too much about anything her weapon could possibly come up with at this point. She was in his arms against his warm chest dancing and singing like she never had in her life simply because she had sang Style while standing over a hot stove and suffering from severe boredom. The multiple bare patches of her skin left uncovered by this stupid, yet cute, nightgown were touching Soul's bare skin too. Maka inwardly laughed when she realized she had made the comment about not being dressed for this and yet, Soul really wasn't either since he was in a tank top and shorts. At this point, it could only get better, so Maka awaited whatever her weapon was thinking of.

_It happened quickly, but it was so wonderful..._

Maka rose her head slightly toward Soul and instantly found his lips pressed to hers warmly. Her heart rate spiked and her mind reeled in shock. Her soul was the greatest friend...it slowly calmed her and led her deeper into the kiss as she finally closed her green eyes. The kiss ended when both needed oxygen again, leaving a tint of red on both faces.

"Y...you know something Soul?"

"W...what?"

Maka smiled up at him, "I really should listen to your ideas more often."

Soul chuckled at that and Maka simply kissed him again.

"Should I let you finish dinner?"

"Nah, I don't need food right now. Do you?"

"Not really. Up for another song and more kisses?"

"Oh sure, why not?" she answered playfully.

"Okay...let's see here..." Soul mused.

"Ohh, I got one!" exclaimed Maka.

_**"When I close my eyes, the night grows**_

_** Biting down on our frozen lips,**_

_** We draw our bodies close to each other**_

_** I took the day I saw you last**_

_** And buried it deep in my memories**_

_** We walked on the frozen lake**_

_** In that wonderful view**_

_** Snow Kiss**_

_** Don't say that this is goodbye for us**_

_** I wanna see you**_

_** That feeling and the deep scars I have**_

_** Don't erase them...**_

_** Don't erase them..." **_

Soul nodded, "Nice one Maka. Snow Kiss by Nirgilis, right?"

"Right."

"Okay then. I got one now."

Maka nodded encouragingly as the continued the slow dance

_**"Flooding into the wound in my heart comes pain in the dark**_

_** That feeling of being connected as we came together melts away**_

_** In the delirium of my unrelenting fever, I can't even hear the final voice**_

_** Don't cry! When I held you tight, you were trembling**_

_** Gently, hold my raised hand**_

_** Surely, I've been searching for the everlasting miracle that is you**_

_** Firmly, lay your hand upon me**_

_** Ever and never end**_

_** You set me free, so far away."**_

"Innocent Sorrow by Abington Boys School. I like that song," sighed Maka.

She leaned in and kissed Soul softly before resting against him.

"You know something Soul? I think we have a new evening tradition before bed."

Soul smiled at her gently

"I think you're right."


End file.
